A Laidback Guy by therealesther in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Como todos já sabem, Kakashi é um cara bastante descontraído. Exceto quando o assunto é Haruno Sakura e outros caras invadindo seu espaço pessoal. .:. Trad/ KakaSaku para S2KakashiS2 e Ari-chan/ COMPLETA


**Festival De Fanfics One-shot KakaSaku - Novembro/Dezembro 2012**

**Classificação etária das fanfics: T**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA / 1 shot cada  
_

_**Gênero: **__Humor/Romance  
_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto é propriedade de todos.  
_

_**Autora: Therealesther  
**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

_D**edicatória:** Essa versão vai de presente para duas flores: S2KakashiS2 e Ari-chan. *meninas, compartilhamos essa mesmaaaa vontade de apertar o kakashi ;D APANHA*  
_

**Sinopse: **Como todos já sabem, Kakashi é um cara bastante descontraído. Exceto quando o assunto é Haruno Sakura e outros caras invadindo seu espaço pessoal.**  
**

* * *

.

**A Laidback Guy**

_Um cara descontraído_

.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi era um cara extremamente descontraído.

Com seu cabelo emaranhado, atrasos crônicos e voz arrastada, ele tinha que ser um dos mais legais, mais relaxados shinobi que Konoha tinha para oferecer. Se confrontado com um criminoso ranking S ou uma feminista manifestante anti-pornografia, Kakashi conseguia manter um nível de calma imperturbável que poderia rivalizar até mesmo com objetos inanimados. Seu comportamento apático era conhecido em toda a vila e sua capacidade de lidar com qualquer situação com um sorriso mascarado no rosto era a caracteristica mais elogiada entre os shinobi, que secretamente desejavam ser tão descolados quanto o Ninja Copiador.

Então, quando esse mesmo shinobi _ derrotara (descera o pau) num jovem e _arrogante chunin durante uma sessão de treinamento, o "fan-club" do shinobi mascarado (vulgo: comitê de anciãos) praticamente surtou e atribuiu tal feito a um momentaneo período de insanidade do ninja de cabelos prateados e o deixou aos cuidados de Shizune – para uma rápida avaliação psicológica.

A mulher de cabelos escuros sorriu-lhe quando ele lhe entregou a ficha de avaliação concluída.

- Obrigada, Kakashi-san, vou ver se está tudo em ordem. - Ela olhou em volta e se inclinou para perto do homem; uma cena praticamente conspiratória. - Pessoalmente, acho que aquele moleque mereceu a surra que deu nele. Ouvi dizer que ele ficava se gabando e caindo em cima quando treina com as kunoichi. Porque na semana passada, _Sakura_ reclamou que ele … - A voz feminina sumiu e ela fitou o ninja copiador com os olhos arregalados.

Ele simplesmente lhe sorriu vagamente. - É mesmo? Eu _não_ tinha idéia. Bem, tenha um bom dia Shizune-san. - Kakashi deu-lhe um tchauzinho reconfortante e saiu da sala.

* * *

Como dito anteriormente, Hatake Kakashi era um cara extremamente descontraído.

Exceto quando se tratava de Haruno Sakura e outros caras invadindo seu espaço pessoal. E isso incluia praticamente todos os seres da raça masculina. De criminosos ranking S ate' o velhote sem vergonha que vendia legumes para pacientes excessivamente familiares no hospital, dizendo aquela mesma desculpa esfarrapada de sempre "Um abraço de gratidão por salvar a minha vida_." Ah tá, o caramba que é!_ Qualquer um que se atrevia a macular sua ex-aluna estaria fadado a perder um membro. No mínimo.

- Cão na seca*. - Genma murmurou ao chegar no refeitório jounin.

- Eu não sou não.

- Ah, então você a _está_ _namorando_ ?

- Não.

- Como eu disse, au, au. - O ninja mascador de Senbon se dirigiu à porta, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para evitar uma colher de chá que voara pelo ar em sua direção. Kakashi realmente não estava mirando nele.

_Que isso._

* * *

- Kakashi-sensei?

- Hm?

- Gostaria de vir a minha casa para jantar amanhã à noite? Fiz curry demais e não consigo comer tudo sozinha.

* * *

Kakashi era um cara extremamente descontraído.

Ele também não gostava de curry e sabia que havia uma boa razão para que sua ex-aluna tenha se tornado uma kunoichi em vez de Cheff de cozinha.

Ele apareceu na porta da casa da moça com apenas meia hora de atraso, sentindo-se um pouco menos descontraído do que o habitual. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o vestido vermelho que ela usava e o brilho em seus olhos verdes quando o cumprimentou à porta.

O curry não estava tão ruim, especialmente quando recebera um beijo tímido de Sakura em sua bochecha quando estava de saída.

* * *

Kakashi era um cara descontraído.

Ele era tão insuportavelmente legal que fazia o shinobi vestido de lycra verde-folha chorar de inveja. Ele era tão relaxado que a criminosos ranking-S e chuunin adolescentes arrogantes fatalmente o subestimavam. Ele era tão blasé e misterioso que as mulheres se desesperam a fim de compreendê-lo e no final, desistiam. Ele era tão calmo e sereno que poucos shinobi espalhavam boatos sobre si. Era tão casual que os anciãos da Vila o chamavam de irresponsável e inútil, assim como seu pai. E sorria tão vagamente, mesmo nas piores situações, que era capaz de esconder tudo o que sentia sob a máscara que trajava.

Mas, então, sua ex-aluna o desmascarou e beijou-lhe a bochecha, e não se horrorizou com a escuridão que havia por lá. Ela não parecia perceber que ele era extremamente descontraído e legal e relaxado, e blasé, e misterioso, calmo e sereno, casual e, portanto, completamente desqualificado para interagir em um nível significativo com seres humanos.

Ela não parecia pensar que seu sorriso era vago quando sorria para ela.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi era um cara extremamente descontraído.

Ele era legal, com sua máscara azul marinho e uma Hitai-ate inclinada.

Era calmo, apático e um distribuidor liberal de sorrisos vazios.

De modo que quando veio até a Hokage perguntar se seria conveniente que ele e sua aprendiz de cabelos róseos fugissem juntos pela próxima semana, se isso seria ariscado a ponto da insanidade e Tsunade os puniria com serviço comunitário, seguido de uma lua de mel de um mês no País da Onda.

. . .

* * *

**_Ahhhhh, cara, tipoooooooooooo,_**

**_pega e agarra, pula em cima, e abraca e aperta e APANHAAAAA_**

* * *

_** As fics kakasaku dessa seleção foram autorizadas esse ano, ainda esse mês de novembro. And I want to thank you, Esther, for being so kind and let me do this "job" ;D_


End file.
